leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Katarina/@comment-26227836-20150624084523/@comment-9705522-20150625220639
Well, Im afraid that is a problem with a skin. A problem that I admit, is quite big. A recall animation shouldnt be confused with the main skill a champion uses in lane. If it is, the recall animation is bad. But thats a visual design issue. And as for her being toxic, not really. First, "no reaction time". This is not quite correct. Of course, in a hypothetical, perfect scenario, where everyone is squishy, with the first target dying to her basic combo (which is one of the weakest amongst all mages, if not the outright weakest), and she then gets the resets in a perfect order, with no interruptions, heals, shields, invuln, etc., then yes, you have no reaction time and she kills you. The problem? This situation is extremely rare. Clumping up for a 5 man shockwave is far more common. So, this is not really an argument. So, instead, lets look at the common scenario. First, you have plenty of reaction time in interrupting her ult, and if you do so, she is already pretty much subpar damage-wise, regardless of how many resets she gets. Then, the resets. Well, especially in this meta, while the ADC will probably drop, and the mid laner might (except if he has zhonyas, of course), the other 3 likely wont. Her team needs to make some major dents there for Katarina to even get a reset. And thats assuming she isnt stopped and killed in the first place, which is likely, what with Katarina being a squishy, sitting duck during ult. There is one situation (and only this one), which is relatively common, where Katarinas resets will wipe your team quickly, with you having little reaction time. A situation where you are all very low, and Katarina isnt dead. A cleanup situation. And yes, this is a good point. Reset champions are really good at cleanup, to the point where often you wont even be able to react (although that usually requires you to be very low. Yes, even for Katarina). The downside is, they have to not have been in the fight up until that point. Because all reset champions are squishy, and have trouble getting out after getting in. So, up until that point, they did nothing. The question is, is the damage they did in the cleanup higher than the damage a different champion wouldve done in the teamfight? Usually no. Whats more, its a risk, since its likely that a 4v5 gets stomped. But thats off-topic. Point is, is it toxic for a champion to be really good at cleanup, to the point where likely you wont have time to react when A, they wouldve been more effective if they just fought and B, its not that much of a difference to non-reset champions? I mean, yes, Katarina, Kha and Akali are better at cleaning up than any other champion. But most of them would still do a good job at it. All these 3 do is ensure that the cleanup works, assuming noone gets out of range. Now, the idea of "feast or famine". It applies to a lot of champions. Katarina is not one of them. She is not "either win really hard or lose really hard", but rather "go anywhere between win really hard and lose really hard". Both her ult and resets allow for a nice spread. So, you could lose really hard after getting CCd and killed, likely dealing less damage than your support (which is fairly unlikely to happen, but does happen every once in a while), you could win really hard and wipe the entire team on your own (which is very rare to happen), or you could get a nice 1.5 second ult, and then 2 resets while your team killed the rest. Or get a short ult but 5 resets and be slightly below average. A lot of outcomes are possible, and both extremes are rare (although the positive extreme is a lot more rare than the negative one). Which is anything but feast or famine. Compare this to Annie, whose power is only dependant on the number of people she hits. Or leblanc, where its either "she kills you and gets away" "she kills you and doesnt get away" or "she doesnt kill you and doesnt get away". Now, for your idea. Its bad. Mostly because it doesnt really change any situation that you describe (she will steal clean up just as well, only a tiny bit slower). It does kill things like getting a risky reset and jumping out. Or using it to be able to quickly dive into the fray for a finisher and get out. You dont fix any of the supposed issues (most of which are hardly issues in the first place), you just kill potential for outplays or risky plays. You could increase the cooldown so its actually noticable, but since you are weakening the limiter, you have to buff her base stuff again. And Id argue that that is a bad idea. Besides, you are cutting into her identity to fix issues that are hardly issues in the first place (which is eerily similiar to Kha in 4.3, and we know how that went. Terribly).